fighting sickness
by dkh1992
Summary: sometimes it was easy for them to forget that Robin was only human. and that humans can get sick. really sick. the YJ are about to find out just how human their youngest really is.
1. prologue

this is a Young Justice fanfic which means that I don't own any of the characters or nams

Prologe

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Robin was only human. I mean, have you seen that kid in action? The way he moves, jumping over tall guys, leaping from rooftops to rooftops, swinging with his grappling hooks, and of course, those amazing acrobatic moves which put professional Olympic athletes to shame. And those are just his physical abilities. The kid is also a genius. A crazy talented hacker, who was able to hack the Pentagon's computer system when he was 9. Not to mention that he was the Batman's protégée, and was trained in "Ninja stuff" (as KF liked to call it) since he was 8. So it was just easy to forget that he can get hurt and wounded (even though it happened more than once on their missions). But what was really unthinkable, was that he could get sick. Really sick. The Young Justice were about to find out that their youngest is only so human.


	2. worry

Disclaimer: i believe it's obvious but i will write it anyway so i won't be sued: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.

* * *

><p>Worry<p>

It started just like any other day. Richard Grayson woke up, went to school, hang out with his friends and then went on a mission with them to save some people and to fight some bad guys. Perfectly normal.

It was when he got home that he noticed something wasn't right. His arm was bleeding. Of course, bleeding wasn't new to him. He got heat plenty of time being Robin and fighting the bad guys. But this was different. Dick's arm was bleeding because he tripped over a fold in the carpet and fell on his arm. He shouldn't be bleeding over something so little. In fact, he shouldn't have tripped at all. But he was so tired, which made perfect sense considering his day. So he dismissed the whole thing as tiredness. _It's nothing. _Or at least that's what he thought.

The following morning Dick woke up to find that he was very cold, and no matter how many layers he put on himself he couldn't get warm. Not only that, but his head was killing him.

"It seems you have a fever". Alfred stated the second he saw Dick walking down the stairs wearing a coat.

"Where is Bruce?" Dick asked. He had already concluded he had a fever so he wasn't surprised by Alfred's statement.

"He left half an hour ago for a business meeting." Alfred informed his young master. "and I'm afraid you, young master, need to go back to bad. I will come to check on you in a few minutes."

"Yes Alfred." Dick went back to his room felling even more tired than felt before he slept. _Shouldn't sleeping make you feel less tired?_ _Apparently not._

When Alfred came to check on him, he had found something a little disturbing. Dick's lymph nodes were a little swollen, and Alfred got worried.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked. He could tell Alfred was worried. He was a detective after all, and was really good in reading people. Of course that knowing Alfred for almost 5 years made it even easier to read him.

"I am not sure, but I think a doctor should see you." _I have a bad feeling._ Alfred learned a long time ago to trust his instincts, and right now they were telling him to worry.


	3. oncology

Disclaimer: i think you are smart enough to know what it means.

* * *

><p>Oncology<p>

"Dick, there is no easy way to say it, but-"

"I have cancer."

Doctor Wilson looked at his patient with a complete shock.

"Yes. How did you-"

"You're an oncologist. You don't have to be a genius to figure out I have cancer. I mean, why else would I be sent to you?" Dick said with a matter-of –fact tone, as if none of this was a big deal.

After Alfred took him to the Hospital, the doctor sent him to do numerous tests starting from a simple blood test to a bone marrow biopsy (which hurt like hell). The next day, the hospital called the manor to schedule Dick an appointment with Doctor Wilson at the Oncology department.

"Right."

"So what type is it?" Dick asked as if they were talking about computers and not a life-threatening disease.

"Leukemia."

"What are our options?" Bruce Wyne, who hasn't said a word right until now, asked.

"Well, basically Chemo, and as soon as possible. I want Dick to come here once a week for Chemo starting tomorrow. We are lucky, we caught it early enough."

"So I'm not a complete dead-guy." Dick remarked sarcastically.

"No you're not." Wilson smiled. _The kid is either really brave, or a really good actor._

It wasn't until they got home that Dick dropped the act. He ran to his room and threw himself on the bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes. _Alfred will be mad._

A soft knock on the door was heard, but he ignored it. He knew who it was.

"Dick?" Bruce asked softly. He entered the room and sat on the bed near Dick. When Dick said nothing Bruce removed Dick's shoes and put them in their place on the floor near Dick's closet. Than he once again took his place on the bed and stroked Dick's hair.

"I'm scared." Dick whispered, and even though he couldn't see his face, Bruce knew tears were running down Dick's cheeks.

"Me too."

And then Dick threw himself at his guardian who in turn wrapped him in a warm hug.

"We're goanna beat this Dick."_ We have to._

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you think so far?<p> 


	4. first Chemobuddy

Disclaimer: oh yes, DC owns YJ and it's characters and Fox network own Doctor Wilson.

* * *

><p>First Chemo-Buddy<p>

The following morning Dick sat on a brown couch while a nice nurse hooked him on an I.V full of chemicals which hopefully will help him.

"How do you want to pass the time?" Barbara Gordon, Dick's former babysitter and currently Chemo-Buddy asked.

"I don't know. Let's just talk, we didn't get to do that for a long time."

"That's 'cause you've been busy with that new team of yours."

"They're great you know. They're like a family to me."

Barbara looked at Dick with both happiness (it's great that he has new friends he can trust) and longing (he doesn't need me any more). "Soon there will be no reason for you to hang out with plain old me."

"Barbara, are you jealous?" Dick asked with astonishment and amusement.

"Of course not. I can't wait 'till you leave." Barbara said with sarcasm.

"You may not have to wait so long." Dick said darkly. Their whole fun easy-going atmosphere changed in a second.

"Richard John Grayson don't you even dare to talk like that, you hear me! If I hear you say something even close to that I will personally kick your sorry little ass!" Barbara said determinedly.

"Sure, sure." Dick said half-heartedly.

"So…. Not meaning to sound too ungrateful, but why did you choose me as your first Chemo buddy? Why not Bruce or Alfred?"

"I knew how hard it would be for them to see me like this. And they will have plenty of opportunities to worry over me and take care of me when I recover from this Chemo. This is the easy part you know, the hard part is what comes next. Nausea, fatigue, lost of appetite, lost of hair… and these are the nice side effects. I am so not looking forward to this. Poor Alfred, he will have to take care of me constantly. Not to mention Bruce, who will probably do something stupid like staying home with me."

"They love you so much."

"I know." Dick said it with such sincerity and love that it made her smile.

"So… I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what was Bruce's verdict regarding your "extra-curriculum activities?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"You're right. I don't want to talk about it." Dick said firmly. "We haven't talked about it yet. I think Bruce doesn't want to upset me too much." Dick added sighed.

"When are you going to tell your team?"

"I don't know yet. I mean, I know I have to. It's not as if I can really keep it a secret. But… they already see me as the smallest, the weakest, the most human. I don't want to see the pity on their faces when they realize just how human I really am." Dick said sadly.

"So what. So what if you're human. Who said being human means being weak? You, Richard Grayson, are not weak! You are the most experienced, talented and the smartest partner I know. Don't you dare thinking those things about yourself, do you hear me?"

Dick looked at his redheaded friend's determined eyes and felt an overwhelming wave of gratitude.

"Thanks. You are definitely the best first Chemo-buddy I could have picked." Dick smiled.

"Any time short-pants." Barbara smiled.

"O.K Dick, that is all for this week. You can go home now. I'll see you next week." Said the nice nurse who unplugged his I.V.

"Yea, see you next time." Dick said and stood up, all of a sudden feeling very weak so he had to use Barbara's hand to support himself.

Barbara looked at Dick with concern, realizing just now how small he looked right now. She helped him out of the hospital and drove him home to where, like Dick had said, the hard part would begin.

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. Unfortunately I won't be able to upload new chapters for a week. That's what happens when you get home only on the weekends and even that is going to change in 3 weeks: home for every other weekend. Oh well. I tried my best to write as much as I could. To be continued next week.<p> 


	5. telling them

As always, we have to start with a disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Telling them<p>

Wally was bored, which wasn't that uncommon. In fact, he was probably spending more time being bored than being not-bored, but this was even worse. Usually when Wally was bored he would go flirting with Megan, than fight a little (or a lot) with Artemis and eventually just hang out with Robin, his best friend. But he had already done the first two things, and Robin wasn't around, which was the cause to his current boredom. Speaking of the bird, Wally couldn't help but wonder where he was, Robin hadn't been to mount justice in over a week. It wasn't that uncommon for Robin to stay away. With school, patrolling Gotham with Batman, after-school-clubs (mathletes), training with Batman and, of course, all the social events he had to attend as Dick Grayson, Wally doubted the kid even had time to sleep, and yet, knowing all that didn't help Wally's current boredom.

_I wish Rob was here._

"Identify Robin k001"

_Oh my god, I should have thought of a million dollars!_

Wally zoomed into the entrance yelling "Yo Rob, what's up?"

"Hi Wally." Robin sighed.

"Wally was so shocked from the weakness in Robin's voice that actually fell on his but with a loud crash.

Hearing the noise, and also wanting to greet their friend, the other YJ members came.

"Hi Robin" Megan said happily, but her smile disappeared the second she so how pale and sick Robin looked.

"Guys, we need to talk."

They all nodded their heads and walked into the living room quietly observing their youngest member as he lead the way.

He looked really weak and tired, and it frightened them.

Finally when they were all sitting, Robin spoke: "I have cancer."

And just like that, with no preparations, no introductions, with just three blunt words, he told them.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys, I'm back. Hope you liked it. I always thought that, being the Batman's protegee , Robin should tell his bad news in the most blunt way, don't you?


End file.
